Zwei D. Köpfe/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Zwei has the average of a man his age, however since he is a fighter and not a swords man. He has increased his agility to the point of an expert level of speed with this. But when using Soru techniques, Zwei is able to increase his speed in spurts of a few seconds each time. Since he hasn’t fully mastered his Rokuhshiki techniques. Strength Having the average strength of a man his age, he again is able to use the life return in short spurts. To help him increase his skills with strength and be able to pick up the likes of Warts, throwing him better far. But he seems to have shown when invoking the life return, to make one of the Maru Brothers strength. Combat Skills Since he himself was form a street gang, naturally he would good at fighting. Not a certain style, but more of a street fighting and rough with no form. With his combat skills he delivers punches and kicks, to the opponent into major vital spots. He does use a pair of knuckles and a switch blade for his combat skills with these weapons. Since he has not fighting form or style, he can be at an advantage against most opponents not being able to tell his style of fighting. Enhanced Senses Due to his devil fruit, having a second head he has increases senses. He has what he calls eyes in back of his head and it seems that it has proven to be true time and again. His sense of smell also in increase because of this devil fruit, he has great senses that most others. Weapons The weapons of chose of Zwei are a pair of knuckles, switch blades and a few drugs that increase his own attributes. But he uses the drugs he mostly will have his second head eat this to keep him quiet and basically high on such things. Where he wouldn’t be a pain in the ass to Zwei, so with his weapons he is very skilled with them. From a young age he had used these weapons in the streets and back alley ways to do his craft. Devil Fruit The Hedo Hedo no Mi (主席主席) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user can grow and have a second head. Hedo meaning “Head”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Head-Head Fruit. Strengths The main of this fruit goes into play whenever it is eaten; the fruit starts become the second head for the user. Then within a few seconds, a second will pop out of the user’s body. Most of the times it seemed that it would pop out the back and behind the first head. This adds some advantages, such as : The user has twice as much senses, they have twice as much memory and smarts. They can eat twice as fast, they can breathe much faster to help the user last longer in battle. Also it does give the user a pair of eyes in back of their head, the last main strength is that. It was revealed to if the user gets one of his head cut off the other head will take over, if it was the second head. But there is a problem. Weakness It would seem that the second that does appear to be the popular opposite of the user. Such as if the user was evil, the second head would be extremely good. But that also poses another threat to the user, such as they must remain in control or the second head could take over. So the user most be the dominant one among the two, other than that the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage This fruit’s usage is more of a battlefield advantage than anything else, since the user gets a second head. They can increase the following: *Senses *Haki *Stamina, due to the fact that the user is able to breathe in twice the oxygen into the body. *Intelligences *Food Intake *It has also shown that this can be used in another way to, that the user can have the second head go back into his body if he wished. Haki With increasing his senses again, to twice as what they were with his devil fruit. It shown that both heads are able to sense and predict movements of others, since in turn it is nearly impossible to surprise Zwei. Then increasing his own durability and his second heads, however what is amazing is that Zwei is able to use both hakis at the same time. One using Kenbushoku and the second head using Baoshoku, along with this they are to interchange these in use with haoshoku haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages